


Typhoon Years

by nabuer



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabuer/pseuds/nabuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino left Oh-chan but promised to come back. Without Nino, Ohno lost all interest in everything but still held on to a little shred of hope, and this affected everyone in Arashi. However, when Nino didn't return for a long time, Ohno's personality changed and became violent and irritable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction from back in the summer of 2010. This was actually published first on my Facebook Notes for my friends to read, but I have just recently decided to share this with the public.
> 
> A few (more) words about this work. The opening line is taken from Arashi's song Typhoon Generation, kind of sort of out of context, but that's how I decided to title this fic.
> 
> I welcome any and all comments/critiques! Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Beta: Jade Santos

"Well, I'll be going now. Ah! But this isn't farewell. We'll meet again."

These words continued to resonate in his ears clearly but distantly as he stared absently at the empty gate in the terminal.

He had known for months that the younger man would be leaving him and had been preparing himself for this moment, hardening his heart so as to not shed a tear when the inevitable separation takes place, but the last words of the younger man had caught him off guard.

"We'll meet... again?" Satoshi wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

He didn't feel like crying nor did he feel lonely. But he did feel lost, like a big part of him had suddenly been taken away from him by a black hole.

"Well don't just stand there!" an annoyed voice yelled from behind, and Satoshi was suddenly brought back to his senses.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry!" he gasped when he realized that he was standing in the middle of the hallway and was causing a traffic jam.

He desperately searched for a sign that would lead him to the exit, sensing a blush climbing up his neck, and quickly jogged away, stumbling over other passengers' luggage along the way and bowing and apologizing all the way to the main gate.

When he finally reached the exit, he let out a long breath that he didn't realize he had been holding, and everything before him suddenly blurred.

It doesn't matter what promise Kazunari had made, and it doesn't matter how soon he will return. The fact is that he is gone now, and Satoshi can't help but miss him already.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Satoshi has been in a world of his own since watching the single most important person in his life depart the airport. On the subway on the way home that day, he missed his stop twice, and, after getting off, walked in a different direction than that of his house. When he came to once again, he looked up and realized that he had ended up in front of his love's residence instead.

Satoshi burst out crying again at the memory of Kazunari and fell to his knees.

 

\-------------------------------

 

For the days that followed, Satoshi got no sleep, ate nothing, did nothing, and talked to no one. He had completely isolated himself from the world.

"He said we'll meet again," he would mumble whenever someone approached him.

The rest of Arashi had to cancel all of their shows: without Ninomiya the ratings were sure to take a hit, but without Riida, Aiba, Sakurai, and Matsumoto had lost all motivation as well.

Thus, Arashi went on hiatus.


	2. Stagnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Auguest 19, 2010.
> 
> Beta: Jade Santos

"He's not looking well at all, is he?" Aiba whispered to Sakurai as he watched Matsumoto gently coaxing Satoshi into eating. Even from the distance, they could still hear Satoshi's now-weak voice softly mumbling "... we'll meet again..."

Sakurai sighed. "Of course not. Ninomiya-kun's suddenly leaving like that... It must've been a..." he began but paused, unable to find the right word that would match the despair he imagined Satoshi was suffering. "Well, it must be traumatizing, considering how close they are."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Aiba questioned desperately, looking at Sho directly in the eyes with a seriousness that Sakurai has never seen or imagined possible before, "For either of them?" He could already guess the answer but didn't want to hear it nor did he want to believe it. Still he thought maybe, just maybe, there was still hope.

"I think not, unfortunately," Sho reluctantly answered, and Aiba's heart sank. "The bond between those two... it's not something that we can do anything about just because we 'want' to. It's something special that no one else can ever touch, not even us, and... Hey! Don't look at me like that! I don't like this any better than you do!" Sho raised his voice angrily when he saw that Aiba was glaring at him as if he had just crushed all hope in the world.

Jun turned around at the sudden outburst to see the two scowling at each other and frowned disapprovingly, the spoonful of food stopping in midair in front of Satoshi's emotionless face.

Sho saw the frown from the corner of his eye and heeded Jun's warning to not show anything unpleasant in front of the already wounded man. He began again in a hushed voice.

"Look. All I'm saying here is that there is nothing we can do that will snap Riida back to reality. We need to get Ninomiya-san back here soon; Riida won't last must longer. Literally."

"But we can't even get in contact with Kazu. And his manager and Johnny-san won't tell us anything," Jun reminded them. He had given up on trying to feed Satoshi for the time being and instead had made him lie down on the bed, and is now standing next to the two conversing men. "What if Kazu isn't planning on coming back? What if he had only told Riida that they'd meet again so he'd let him go? Besides, why were we the only ones who didn't know anything about his leaving beforehand?!" Jun finished in a frustrated tone.

"... It's... not like Oh-chan to not tell us anything this serious..." Aiba observed, "I think... Nino-chan will be back when the time comes... Meanwhile, we'll just have to support Oh-chan in any way we can."

The other two nodded in agreement gloomily, solemn.

"I sure hope Ninomiya-san can see the Riida now..." Sho remarked, eyes wandering to the bed where the thinning Ohno laid, open-eyed.


	3. Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on September 18, 2010.
> 
> Beta: Jade Santos

“Damn…” Nino cursed. He had already exhausted his DS’s battery within the first hour of the flight. “I should have charged it last night…” he lamented.

“Hmmm… I bet Masaki would find something to do out of nothing and be just as happy…” A smile crept to his face at the thought of Aiba’s sheer energy.

“Sir, would you like a copy?” the flight attendant asked as she pushed the trolley with stacks of neatly folded newspapers down the aisle.

Nino looked up and then at his watch. Twelve more hours until landing. He’s not tired enough to sleep and is most definitely not about to sit through the rest of the flight staring into nothing.

“Aww heck. Why not?” he thought to himself, “Might as well have a little fun while I’m at it, too.” A mischievous grin appeared.

He thanked the young lady with what he thought was a jokingly flirtatious smile. The poor young flight attendant fell victim to the bored man. She gasped. Face blushing fiercely, she fumbled clumsily with the newspapers and, after finally managing to grab a hold of a copy and herself, with a violently trembling hand, handed it to the dangerously gorgeous man. Meanwhile, Nino just watched, amused, and tried his very best to not laugh out loud. He smiled the same smile as the poor girl scrambled behind the curtains, and when she was finally out of sight, he burst out laughing.

He got a hold of himself and wiped off the tears of laughter as he glanced down at the newspaper. The smile disappeared. English. “Shoot,” he mumbled, “Great. Back to nothing to do again.” He sighed and let his head fall heavily back against the headrest. “I guess I’ll give it to Sho-kun then… Gotta remember to ask Jun-kun for one of his books next time…” His voice trailed off as he turned his head and looked out the window.

“Ah! Umi!” he exclaimed softly as he sat himself up to get a better view. At a closer look, he could somewhat see what he thought were ant-sized boats sailing at a snail’s pace across the vast body of water. “I wonder if Riida could be on one of those right now,” he chuckled as he imagined the leader of Arashi getting scolded for getting tanned yet again.

The smile slowly disappeared from Nino’s face. “Riida… Daijoubu ka…?”


	4. Unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 12, 2011.
> 
> Beta: Jade Santos

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand~ cut! It’s a wrap! Otsukaresama deshita, minna!” the director shouted through the megaphone.

“Ahh~ Finally done for the day~” stretched Matsumoto.

“Ne, Riida! You don’t have anything else scheduled today, right? Let’s all go drinking!” Aiba urged, still burning off energy.

“Gomen. I have to get to the set by 11:30,” Satoshi replied as he shoved a notebook and what appears to be a script into his bag. He glared at the clock on the wall. 10:47. “Barely enough time…” Satoshi mumbled.

“Eh? For the new drama? I though you said that the shooting doesn’t start until next week.” Sho caught a glimpse of the cover page of the script and questioned.

“I asked my manager to find me some more work to fill up my schedule and he found me a butai that starts rehearsing next week but the time conflicts with the drama shoot so I have to finish my part of the filming this week,” Satoshi finished as he made his way to the double door.

“Chotto, chotto. Wait a sec,” Jun held up a hand to stop him, a curious look on his face,” I was sure you would use your free time to go fishing or something.”

“What are you talking about??” scoffed Satoshi, “Work is serious. Who has time to go fishing?!” he glanced at the clock again. 10:53. “Drat. Now I’m really going to be late. Jaa.” And he heads out the door, leaving the stunned three others standing like statues with mouths hanging slightly open.

Open eyed, they exchanged worried glances.

Down the hall, Satoshi ran full speed.

“I’ll show him,” he whispered to himself, “I can get by just as well. He’ll see how much I’ve grown.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

Back in the studio, as they had nothing else scheduled for the evening, Sakurai, Aiba, and Matsumoto helped out with wrapping up the set.

Matsumoto whispered, “Ne. What was that about?” He threw an anxious glance around, and once certain that he is not within the hearing range of other people, he started again, “When did he become so… how do you say it… professional? I mean, I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing that he’s getting serious about work, but that’s just… not Riida…”

“I don’t know what the heck that was. Probably something with the brat,” Sakurai replied frustratedly, images of how he would punish and chastise Nino when he returns… if he returns… rising up in his mind, making him silent for an extra second. “Whatever it is,” he snapped back to reality, “I hope Riida would just snap out of it. Nothing good can come from this…”

A beeping sound came from behind the conversing two, and upon turning around, they discover that Aiba is furiously punching numbers into his cell phone. There was a silent pause as the man held the phone to his ear.

“The number you have dialed is currently not in service. Please leave a me—”

“DAMN IT!” shouted Aiba. With a thundering crash he slammed the phone onto the floor, shattering it into a million broken pieces. The staffs turned around at the outburst.

“Aiba-chan…” Sho began in a frightened, quiet voice. He had never seen the happy-go-lucky man act his way. Jun stared, stunned, in silence.

Aiba burst into tears. “He can’t do this to him! The little wretch!” The usual laughing eyes now flared with uncontrollable bloodlust. “Oh, I swear I am going to track him down and rip him apart limb by limb…”

Then, with a soft whimper, Aiba’s legs went limp and he dropped to the ground. “It’s not fair…” Tears streamed down his contour, which is scrunched tightly as if he were in excruciating pain.

Everyone, not quite sure how to respond, watched the desperate man as he pounded the floor, first with all his strength, then later weakly. As they watched, a uniform thought passed through their minds.

What could Ninomiya Kazunari, the love of Satoshi, the tsukkomi to the boke Aiba, the child of Arashi, be thinking to do such a hurtful thing?

If only he could see what he has done…

If only…


	5. The Blueprint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on April 20, 2011.

“Yes… yes… I understand. Thank you very much. I look forward to working with you.” Nino hung up the phone and scribbled something down on the notepad on the night stand. He stood up and began to pace the room, subconsciously rubbing his lower lip as he immersed himself in deep thought.

“It needs to be spacious… It’s got to be 100% private, too… but…” He halted suddenly in the middle of the room. Eyes widening, he snapped around and ran to the coffee table with a spread-out map. Pressing his face close to the piece of paper, scrutinizing, he traced his fingers over each dot and line, searching for the destination he had in mind, and finally landed on the little green patch.

“Bingo,” a corner of his mouth raised ever so slightly in victory, and with one more powerful tap on that same spot, Nino grabbed his cell phone and made his way out of the hotel suite, dialing an unfamiliar number. Dial tone.

“Hey. I think I’ve found the perfect place…” And the door closes behind him.

The map of the United States lay on the table under the soft, yellow light, spread-out, still, and there it was, the place Nino had pointed out. Plumas National Forest, California, it was labeled.

 

\-------------------------------

 

“Nino! Nino!” The called-to man looked up from his DS to see his beloved captain running toward him, wide-eyed, grinning, with an energy very much like that of Aiba’s. “Mite! Mite!” he yelled gleefully as he held up a picture.

“What’s this?” Nino asked gently as he took the paper that Satoshi handed to him. “Storm Resort?” he read the title aloud in a questioning tone.

“Uh huh,” Satoshi began to explain enthusiastically. “Ano ne, the five of us rarely hang out all together to have fun since all of our interests are different, right? Dakara,” Satoshi pointed to the picture, “I thought that it out be great if we could build a resort that has equipments for everything we like to do. That way, we could all have fun together at the same place while doing what we like!” He seemed very proud and excited for having come up with the idea.

“Ii ne!” Nino exclaimed approvingly as he scrutinized the blue print.

Tiny, realistic caricatures depicted each of Arashi’s members doing their favorite activities: mini Sho was on the soccer field; mini Aiba played with the animals at the petting zoo; mini Jun was in a spa, with round circles that represented cucumber slices over the eyes; mini Satoshi fished in the pond; and, lastly, Nino was going crazy over the games in the arcade. Other facilities are also shown, including a pool, a tennis court, a small-scale carnival-like amusement park, and the list goes on and on. Nino couldn’t help but smile.

"Wouldn’t it be awesome if we could really build something like this?” Satoshi dropped into the couch next to Nino, snuggling in and making himself comfortable next to the younger man. “Demo… muri dana…?” He sighed and put his head on Nino’s shoulder.

Satoshi may not be able to see this from his current vista, but Nino turned to face the top of his head.

"Sou ka…" a smile crept over his face.

This was nearly three years ago, and Nino had been saving up ever since.


End file.
